


Our Next Instant Star Is

by AlexisDawn



Category: Instant Star
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: What if Tommy wins Instant Star, and Jude is his younger producer? Will Tommy still let age get in the way of the inevitable? AU.
Relationships: Jude Harrison/Tommy Quincy, Kwest/Sadie Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.  
> Notes: This is going to be an AU story with spoilers for the show.

This takes place in season 1, with an alternate universe twist. Tommy is the one who won Instant Star, while Jude is his producer. Tommy is 20, while Jude is 17, and she skipped grades so she is in college.  
  
Kwest is Jude’s wingman and assistant producer, as well as her and Tommy’s best friend.  
  
Georgia and E.J. run G-Major Records.  
  
Tommy still drives the viper, and Jude still writes and sings her own music on the side, while producing.  
  
Tommy will not be in a relationship with Sadie, and Jude knows Shay already but they are not dating.


	2. Meeting

“Ah…there’s our instant star,” Georgia said as she came down the stairs.

“Hi, the name’s Tommy Quincy,” He said proudly, shaking her hand.

“I know who you are Mr. Quincy. I am Georgia Bevans, I own G-Major Records.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m anxious to get started.”

“That’s great to hear. Now, before you get started, I want to let you know some things about your new producer. Her name is Jude Harrison. She’s 17, but extremely smart and actually does her own music when she’s not with her artists. Is any of that going to be a problem for you?” Georgia questioned, wondering if this partnership would work out.

“No, it’s not a problem at all.”

As he finished saying this, Jude came in through the front doors. She walked over to where Georgia and Tommy were standing.

“Hey, Georgia, who’s this?”

“Jude, this is your newest artist, Tommy Quincy. He’s the one that won the Instant Star contest.”

Shaking hands, Tommy said, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Harrison.”

“Nice to meet you too Mr. Quincy, but please just call me Jude.”

“Only if you call me Tommy.”

“Alright, now that introductions were made, why don’t you both head to studio A, and let us see what you got,” Georgia said, smiling at both of them.

Nodded, Jude turned and started walking to studio A, Tommy walking behind her. Jude showed Tommy the other studios on the way, before pointing him to go into the sound proof booth.

Getting behind the mixing board, she turned on the microphone so she could talk to Tommy.

“Alright, grab that guitar next to the microphone, make sure it’s tuned and get used to the room before we start recording.”

Nodding, Tommy started walking around the room, getting used to it.

_‘I wouldn’t mind going out with him. Pretty cute, but I need to remember I’m his boss. I can’t have these thoughts.’_


End file.
